Primer Beso
by Alice And Jasper fic's
Summary: Alice y Jasper, en un inesperado encuentro,¿casualidad o el destino los unio en el bar "eclipse"?


No sé porque Edward me obligaba a salir a los bares, quien diría Alice Cullen en un bar de estos, nunca nadie me había visto por estos lados, desde la última vez no volví a los bares ni a beber, Ed como yo lo llamaba dijo que un amigo suyo iría con Bella, su novia de hace 4 meses, se veían tan enamorados que ya me daba repulsión, desde que termine con Jacob no había entablado relación alguna con nadie más, al llegar al susodicho bar "Eclipse" bufe y baje del auto, no sabría lo que me esperaba al llegar, solo pude ver una cabellera rubia, el hombre era muy alto, hermoso, como un dios griego tallado a la perfección, me sonroje un poco y Edward hablo "Alice él es Jasper, mi compañero de habitación" le sonreí amablemente y extendí mi mano "mucho gusto Alice Cullen" el hombre sonrió de lado, sus impactantes ojos verdes eran hermosos "mi nombre es Jasper Withlock señorita" reí un poco por su acento, pude ver que era tejano, sonreí y le hable a Edward "muero del frio Eddy entremos" hice una leve señal con mi cabeza, al ver a Bella sentada en la mesa sonreí y la abrasé, me encantaba verla y más aun cuando le brillaban los ojos de felicidad al ver a mi hermano, reí y tome asiento, Edward y Jasper fueron por sus bebidas era el momento perfecto para hablarle a Bella "¿ tú y mi hermano planearon esto verdad?" la mire seriamente y ella al instante se colocó nerviosa "cla…claro que no Alice, Jasper quería divertirse y a Edward se le ocurrió que podrías venir con nosotros" sonrió nerviosamente y yo suspire, no puse seguir con el interrogatorio porque ya Edward se aproximaba con el muchacho, mientras que Edward y Bella bailaban un poco yo me quede sola con él, estaba un poco nerviosa y el igual, nuestras miradas se encontraban una que otra vez, hasta que yo tuve la valentía y lo invite a bailar, sonaba una canción pegajosa así que era el momento perfecto para acercarme a él "y dime Jasper, ¿eres soltero? ¿Casado o viudo?" reí un poco ante mis ocurrencias, se veía joven Alice por dios no estará casado y con 3 hijos, pensé y lo vi reír, su risa era angelical y podría ver lo carnosos que eran sus labios "como para besarlo ahora" trague saliva por mi pensamiento y lo mire "No Alice, soy soltero y a tus órdenes" sonrió de lado y después rio un poco, yo me ruborice y sonreí, después de eso hablamos toda la noche, me conto sobre su hermana gemela, sus estudios y su vida, como si me conociera de hace muchos años, me sentía en confianza, de repente sonó una canción un poco lenta para mi gusto, el me ofreció la mano y no lo pude rechazar, me tomo de la cintura lentamente y bailamos al compás de la música, no sabía lo que él hacía en mí, suspire levemente y me agarre de sus hombros, nos mirábamos a los ojos, yo reía levemente y él sonreía, como si la vida se fuera en ello, cada vez nos acercábamos más hasta que una gran mano en su hombro y en el mío nos interrumpió "Chicos ya nos vamos, Bella creo que está un poco ebria", reí al ver a Bella tambaleándose un poco más de lo normal y gritando estupideces "Eddy Pooh vámonos mira que quiero jugar con Pooh" reía y movía sus cejas sugestivamente, Jasper y yo reímos a carcajadas y el hablo "Eddy Pooh es mejor que la lleves, Bella esta que se cae….del sueño claro esta" yo reía en su hombro a mas no poder, Edward se sonrojo y con leve asentamiento de cabeza se despidió, después de eso seguimos bailando, el tiempo no era problema, mañana era sábado así que era día libre, suspire y lo mire "Gracias Jasper, ha sido la mejor noche que he pasado desde que llegue aquí", sonreí en forma de agradecerle y él sonrió, "no es nada Alice, siempre es bueno saberlo", sonreí y mordí un poco mi labio, no sabía qué hacer, además Edward se había ido y no había nadie quien me llevara al departamento, suspire un poco, su reacción me asusto y sorprendió a la vez, me tomo de la cintura pegándose a mí y susurro "¿me darías el gran honor de probar tus labios?", su confesión hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco y las mariposas que tenía en mi estómago aumentaran, simplemente el hombre me volvía loca, sonreí un poco y acaricie su mejilla mientras torpemente unía mis labios con los de él, sus movimientos eran lentos pero pasionales, cerré mis ojos y di lo mejor de mí en ese beso, fue tan largo que nos quedamos sin respiración, sonreí y di un último beso leve en sus labios, y dejamos que la música nos dejara llevar a sus tenues y hermosos sonidos.

A la mañana siguiente, sentí algo más blando que mi almohada, pero igual de resistente, al levantar mi vista vi el glorioso cuerpo de Jasper dormido en la cama, la noche pasada después desde maravilloso primer beso, me di cuenta que no había nadie a quien pudiera amar más que a el, sus besos, sus caricias eran únicas, sonreí y subí hasta su cara, se veía perfecto, di un leve beso a sus labios y susurre "buenos días dormilón", el al escuchar eso sonrió, me abrazo y dimos la vuelta, me miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes y beso la punta de mi nariz "ahora si son buenos pequeña saltamontes" sonreí por el apodo que ayer en una de las tantas charlas él me había colocado, sonreí y luego lo bese, no me cansaría de sus besos, nunca lo haría, ni aun así volviéndolo a conocer, nunca podré olvidar esa primera vez cuando lo bese, en el mismo bar, el mismo día y a la misma hora, ese primer beso por el que todas clamaban y que solo yo tenia.


End file.
